Eleonora Salvai
Full Name: Eleonora Irene Salvai Age/Date of Birth: 28/I Quintidi Brumaire, 233 AU Gender: Female Race/Ethnicity: Carmaghi, though her mother is from Durant Citizenship: Carmaghi, and Durantian through her employment Appearance: Eleonora knows she isn't something spectacular to behold, particularly next to those Ghalean beauties. Her favourite feature is her hair: long, thick, lightly curled, and chestnut brown. Of course, it's hardly ever seen down, but instead pulled up into a loose, coffee-scented bun. Her eyes are also brown; once her brothers said they looked like the dirt at the bottom of the sea floor, and somehow, she always saw that as a compliment. Eleonora was tanned for much of her childhood, as seafaring is wont to cause; since moving, however, she's spent far more time inside and has lost that sun-kissed complexion. She's quite tall for a woman as well, so it's hard for her to blend into a crowd and she is often singled out at the coffee shop because of her height (and how 'sweetly calloused' her hands were, but that only happened once). Languages spoken: Eleonora is native in Carmaghi, as is to be expected. She also knows Common Durantian, a skill picked up from her mother and which became very useful upon her moving. Growing up in a Church-sponsored school she learned some Old Murotian, but promptly forgot it once she realised how unhelpful it is to someone of her standing. Occupation(s): A coffeehouse in a city in Durant is where Eleonora has found her employment, though not particularly by choice. It's not a terrible job—it could be far worse!—but rather tedious. And goodness, is it boring listening to high-class people rattle on about steam locomotives and money all day. Likes: sailing, her native language, sunny days, water-except-when-it's-falling-from-the-sky Dislikes: coffee, the cold, being away from the sea, flirtatious drunkards Biography: By the time Eleonora Irene Salvai was born, there was little use for more children in her family. There was only two years between her and the youngest boy, Elmo, but there were two boys (a Nestore and Tancredi) even before him. The fourth child being a girl was truly superfluous. That is not to say she wasn't utilized or unloved. Eleonora's father taught her how to sail just as he taught his sons, and her mother taught her how to sew just as a proper lady should. And that was—is—one of Eleonora's faults with her family. Being the last child, she was far less disciplined, but far more imaginative. She was indeed quite happy being the only daughter of a fisherman and his wife, but what else was there? The Salvais, sans the young girl, were content with never finding out. Mr. Salvai had never been more than two miles away from shore in their peaceful Carmagh village, and Mrs. Salvai left Durant as a new bride and never thought of returning. Eleonora was brought up to love what she had, but she always wanted more. She wasn't content living in the same town her entire life. There were bad things out in the world, absolutely. There was a war; Eleonora was not stupid, she was curious. Her parents' cynicism wasn't a deterrent, but an impetus. So six years ago, Eleonora sneaked her way onto a trade vessel—growing up on ships taught her exactly where to hide—and found herself in Durant. Although not really planned, the trip had been expected since she was fourteen years old. That was when she started doing little sewing projects for neighbourhood ladies to gather money, which she could use immediately to find a tiny, tiny flat in a city in her new country. But the money didn't last, and she was forced to take a job at a coffee shop. That was interesting for a while, though tedious now. Her dream, really, is to be a sailor—or, quite differently, a dirigible pilot. She just can't believe she has yet to get around to either. Quote: “No, no, I'm quite happy. I promise. And yes, I'll bring you some cream. Sir.” Possible Additions Aliases : She goes by Nora with acquaintances. In Durant she's been known to be called Eleanor Salvay, because many Durantians just don't seem to understand the intricacies of her native language. Sexual Orientation: Heterosexual Clothing Style: Eleanora isn't particularly interested in fashion, which makes her not particularly conscious of trends. Her clothing is out of style, but not so obnoxiously that it seems she does it on purpose for attention. Eleonora simply doesn't care, and the fact that she's a Carmaghi only makes it more obvious. Her skirts are generally muted colours and her blouses white or grey. At work she wears a full apron, as a protective layer against coffee and various foodstuffs. Many days she doesn't wear a corset, because it's obviously uncomfortable and also difficult to bend down to refill cups while bound in one. She owns one long, pinstriped brown gown, to be worn only on special occasions, should one ever arise. Religion: Eleonora was born and raised on the Fool's Path, as everyone from Carmagh is. Since leaving her homeland, however, she's quickly lost interest, if only for simplicity's sake, even though she does still believe much of the philosophy. She does miss the sense of community it brought, though; in Durant she's just another immigrant. Political Affiliation: Eleonora can't say she bothers much with politics. She's not important or masculine enough to have a voice that counts, so why worry herself over it? She wouldn't mind all those stuffy old men being out of power, though, and some of the things she's heard Inquisitors say has been rather interesting... Education: Thanks to the education provided by her country and her church, Eleonora is not stupid. No, she didn't attend an institution of higher learning (though she did think about it), but has found ways to obtain all the knowledge she needs. Of course, she isn't adverse to learning more; she just hasn't reached that stage of life. Weapons: Eleonora has a small stiletto knife to keep in her boot. She's not skilled with it, and isn't sure how she'd get it out quickly were she to need it, but it's there nonetheless. Special Abilities/Skills: Do stacking tea cups and looking presentable without a corset count as special abilities? Even so, Eleonora is a skilled fisher, though that doesn't come in handy very often any more. Her job has also left her quite good at eavesdropping, though she's not yet found this skill to be marketable. Mannerisms: Since moving to Durant, Eleonora's taken up smoking. She started to calm her nerves, and now continues because she can. She told herself she would stop if she could no longer afford it, but there's always someone willing to help her with her purchase of smokeable things, so it doesn't really matter. She wouldn't say she's addicted (which is a lie, as it is wont to be), but does not smoke heavily. It's more a social affair, without the social aspect. But this is another aspect of one of Eleonora's faults: pride and the ability to lie to herself. She doesn't quit smoking because she would be ashamed she started in the first place. She doesn't tell her family that, on rainy days, she wants to return to Carmagh. Truly, if Eleonora were to be summed up succinctly, it could be said that she has made her bed, and now she will damn well lie in it. Relationship(s): There is no one of romantic note in Eleonora's life right now. This isn't really surprising, what with her busy lifestyle, but sometimes, on dark nights, it's upsetting. There has been one man in her life that was extremely important: a Ghalean man named Thierry Bernard. They met mere months after Eleonora arrived in Durant, while he was finishing his studies. It was a whirlwind relationship and Eleonora dutifully wrote home to tell her mother all about the man she hoped to wed. She didn't write home, however, when Thierry fell ill and died less than two years later. The Salvais haven't asked about it, so Eleonora assumes they still expect a wedding in the near future. On those aforementioned dark nights, Eleonora often travels to the graveyard, just to visit. She isn't impossibly hung up on the loss (it's been years now!), and would not shy from a new relationship, were it to arise—she loved him, is all, and loved the idea, too, that leaving home was worth something. Interests/Hobbies: Eleonora used to quite like fishing (and still does!) but doesn't much do it any more. The only real technological advance in which she has any interest is the dirigible, and would very much like to ride in one some day. Family: All three of Eleonora's brothers are alive, she thinks; she hasn't spoken to them since moving to Durant those years ago, and they haven't taken any initiative, so why should she? Her parents are also alive, continuing to live their tedious existences in a port town in western Carmagh. Thus, Eleonora can't really say what sort of “relationship” she has with them. She loves them all, even if it's not as strong a love as it was many years ago. If they were to ask and she was able to provide, she would help them. But they're simply different than she is now. It's months between letters if they ever come at all. They've grown apart. But Eleonora still can't bare telling them she thinks that she failed. She likes to hope they think they've been proven wrong, that it's worth it to leave Carmagh. Category:Chela